


Restless

by lykxxn



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little poem about settling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

He is restless.

I am restless.

We are worried.

We have not settled yet.

Do we fit as a hyena or a lynx?

Both completely different forms, but both so equally fitting for my personality.

Who are we?

Who am I?

Large questions are not so easily answered, I must admit.

He tries to reassure me that everything is okay.

I am anxious.

This makes him anxious.

I want to settle.

I want to know who I am.


End file.
